


Me-ow

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after the series end... a little bit of silliness inspired by something posted on Pinterest (now, there's a surprise!)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Me-ow

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I bent over, my hands resting on my knees, panting. Tommy leant against the wall next to me, breathing heavily, as we watched the patrol car drive our suspect away.

“Remind me, how do we keep getting into these situations?”

“After ten years of our partnership you honestly don’t know?”

“Humour me old man, while I try to fill my lungs with oxygen.”

“Old man???”

“Well, you were a good three feet behind me the whole time we were chasing Griffiths.”

“Only because I had to park the Bristol.”

“Details, details.”

“You know, we could stop doing this.”

“Our bantering? That’s never going to happen.”

“It’s bickering not bantering, and that’s obvious, even to me. No, I meant we could finally do the you resign I resign dance.”

“But how would we get our cardio workouts if we did?”

“Are you being deliberately obtuse Barbara?” 

“You say the sweetest things… or was that a payback for my old man quip?”

“Neither. You’re avoiding the question.”

“You haven’t asked the question… or any question come to that.”

“And if I did ask the question?”

“There’s only one way you’re going to find out.”

“Could you at least give me a hint?”

“If I don’t know the question then how on earth can I give you a hint to my answer?”

“Now you really are being obtuse.”

“I’m playing with you, so don’t get cross.”

“I wish you were playing with me.”

“Thomas Lynley!”

“What can I say, after ten years you’ve rubbed off on me, and you could be doing that literally if you’d only tell me whether or not you’ll marry me!”

“FINALLY! Of course I will you idiot.”

“Idiot?.. Hang on a minute, did you just say yes?”

“In a roundabout way.”

“And you were serious?”

“Weren’t you?”

“I’ve never been more so.”

“Then why are we still standing here waiting for you to stop asking me questions as if I’m a bloody oracle? We need to get back to the office, hand in our notice and then… I’m sure you said something about rubbing up against… unless you were talking about getting a cat.”

“No, I was not! The only living thing I want rubbing up against me is you.”

“Me-ow.”

Tommy pulled me flush against him. “Do you have claws?”

I smiled wickedly, “that rather depends on you.”


End file.
